Bwen Oneshots
by Twister980
Summary: Ben X Gwen Some Ben X Gwen oneshots written in my spare time, ranging from K to T.
1. A Contest for the Ages

**This is my first story on Fanfiction, I've been writing fanfiction since I was thirteen, but don't expect these to be award winning pieces. Enjoy!**

"Staring Contest!" The challenge was met with silence, well, unless you counted the sound of Gwen typing out what Ben assumed was some sort of evil code on her laptop. The redhead, who currently sat across the table from him, had gone eerily quiet when their Grandpa had left for the evening. Ben was sick of it. "Gwen!" His redhead cousin groaned, then glared over the top of her laptop at him. "What do you want, Dweeb?" He put his chin in his hands, looking pleadingly at Gwen. "Grandpa's left us alone for the night, let's do something fun!" Gwen raised an eyebrow, a smirk forming. "And your idea of fun is a staring contest? Psshh. Go play with the Omnitrix, or something." She turned her attention back to her laptop. Ben was ticked, she knew exactly where his buttons were, and pushed them without mercy. He huffed, the leather squeaking as he pushed himself deeper into the cheap leather seat. He thought he knew his cousin well, but over the summer he had learned differently. He was kinda glad that Grandpa had dragged her along, with her wit and freaky magic skills, she made fighting evil fun. But she was still a stick-in-the-mud, and that really irritated him. But it drove him to what Gwen considered new lows, but they ended up getting her to unwind. He grinned as he reached for the Omnitrix on his left arm, the Alien watch glowed as he twisted the dial from side to side, the green light and the noise of the device caught Gwen's attention. "Would going Way Big in the Rust Bucket change your mind?" Ben grinned wryly, Gwen's face twisted in irritation. "You wouldn't." Ben's grin grew, checkmate. Gwen stared at him angrily, her gaze did not falter, until she slammed her laptop shut. "Forget it! I am not having a staring contest with my Freakazoid cousin!" Gwen stood from her seat and scooped up her laptop, as she turned to leave Ben pushed the dial in on the Omnitrix. As the device flashed, Gwen dreaded what would come next. Instead of a transformation, a hologram of herself hovered above the Omnitrix's dial. "Go play with the Omnitrix, or something." Gwen's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in anger. "How the heck did you do that!?" She demanded. "You think I'd tell you how I did it? No way, freak!" Gwen huffed angrily. "Fine, if it'll get you to stop whining!"

The two ten year old's stared each other down, silence reigned as the sun began to set. Ben was grinning cockily, Gwen raised an eyebrow while somehow managing to look disinterested. "Your eyes dry yet, dork?" Gwen's eyes narrowed. "You're not going to get me to roll my eyes at your idiocy, dweeb." Ben huffed, his eyes narrowing and his grin gone. "Worth a shot." The two were silent for a moment, before Ben's grin returned. "New rule: Loser does dishes for a month." Gwen laughed, then frowned. "Fine." Ben's grin widened. "Really? Because Grandpa was planning on making marinated slugs tomorrow, and I don't know if you'll be able to handle it with the amount of soap we have left." Gwen smirked. "Really? You know what soap is?" Ben growled, slammed his hands on the table, and glared at her. "Well, at least I'm not a know-it-all!" Gwen's eyes widened, then she returned Ben's glare. "Well, at least I'm not a loser who doesn't recognize the value of work!" Ben stood from his seat. "At least I know the value of being a hero, even if the odds are against me!" Gwen stood as well. "Well at least I am not a loser who spends more time looking for praise then actually being a hero!" Ben growled, leaning forward. "What did you just say!?" Gwen leaned forward as well. "You heard me, stink breath!" Ben ground his teeth together, his left fist clenched. "Booger face!" "Pig!" "Snort mouth!" "You little...!" It was in that moment, the two realized how close they had gotten. Gwen could smell Ben's breath, (Gross!) and Ben could smell her strawberry scented shampoo. The two hesitated, their faces drawing closer. "W-what're you-" Gwen stuttered, but she was cut off as Ben pushed his lips against hers. Gwen could've sworn she felt her Mana increase by tenfold as she wrapped her arms around her cousin's neck. The two broke apart suddenly for air, they stared each other in the eyes, both too out of breath to speak right away. When they did, it was Ben, he started laughing. Gwen raised an eyebrow, a small smile on her reddened face. "What's so funny, doofus?" Ben leaned back into the leather seat, his eyes closed and his arms behind his head. "I won." Gwen's blush faded, and was replaced with a furious shade of red. "Did not!" Ben grinned. "Did so! You closed your eyes first!" Gwen huffed as she plopped down into her seat. As her anger faded, Ben's right eye opened. "Well..." He blushed slightly. "We could always have a rematch, if you're that big of a sore loser." Gwen slowly grinned, her face a Tetramand red. "You're on, Doofus."

 **So that was my first Bwen oneshot, what did you guys think? I have a few others I've written out, and maybe a few ideas. But you guys can request some, if you'd like.**


	2. All's Fair in love and war

**And here is number two! :D Enjoy!**

"I'm bored!" Gwen had a serious case of Deja Vu, a year had passed since her last vacation with her cousin and grandfather. She loved the two dearly,  
but she was glad for the time between their holiday visits. She cast a glance at her cousin, an eyebrow raised. "So?" Ben  
groaned, then slammed his forehead against the glass beside them. "I told Grandpa there was a fair in town, but he said we couldn't go!" Ben turned away from the window, his arms folded. "All because he's meeting some stupid old Plumber buddies. And not even the Alien fighting type!" Gwen sat down across from him, then flipped open her spellbook. "Well, what do you expect? He was an actual plumber at one point." She skimmed the pages, then let out a sigh. "You're right, this is really boring." Ben's heart almost soared as she **_actually_** agreed with him for once! She closed her eyes and placed her hands to her temples. "But I'd rather not deal with clowns. Especially after that whole Zombozo incident last year." Ben shrugged. "I doubt there will be clowns, it's a fair, not a circus." Gwen sighed, before skimming through her spellbook once more. "Great, nothing about conquering the fear of clowns..." "Bozophobia?" Ben tried adding helpfully, Gwen just cast him a disappointed glance.  
"Well, it's not like we can just go to the fair ourselves. People know our faces by now." Ben smirked. "Then _we_ don't go." Ben reached under his seat and pulled out his worn-out Yankee's cap. "Kenny and Jennifer do." Gwen raised an eyebrow, her expression of confusion changed to one of surprise. "That is so stupid, it might just work." "Okay, I'm going to get changed." Gwen said, standing up. As he watched her walk away, Ben couldn't help but smile. He had no idea why.

As Gwen stepped into the bathroom, Ben ran past her and into their bunk area. He pulled off his lucky shirt and pulled on a Yankee's T-shirt, pulled a pair of fingerless gloves on, and slipped on a black jacket. He began tugging the left sleeve over the Omnitrix as he stepped out into the hallway. He stopped as he saw Gwen step  
out of the bathroom, his jaw would've hit the floor if he didn't have control over himself. Gwen had her short red hair brushed in a way that made it seem longer thanit actually was, she had two earrings in each ear, wore a very thin amount of mascara and blush, a black muscle t-shirt, and a pair of navy jeans. She walked past him, and came back with a black satchel. "You set, Doofus?" She asked, Ben shook his head. "Yeah, there a reason you got all dolled up?" Gwen shrugged. "Part of the disguise, I guess." Ben raised an eyebrow, then grabbed her hand. "Come on, times a'wasting."

As Ben half-dragged her towards the fair, Gwen couldn't help but notice how muscular he was compared to the year before. His arms were tanned, and his muscles were quite defined for someone his age. Her thoughts brought a furious blush to her face, she knew they were cousins, but maybe for tonight... They could be someone else. "So, where to first?" Ben asked, stopping them in their tracks. Gwen's eyes roamed the fairgrounds, her eyes going from one attraction to the next.  
"Tunnel of Love, photo booth, shooting gallery, kissing booth, The Scream..." Her eyes locked onto a booth, she quickly grabbed Ben's wrist and dragged him towards it. "Woah, Jen!" Jen, there it was. Gwen wanted to grin. "Ken, win me something!" She demanded, halting in front of the game booth. Ben eyed the booth, the game seemed too simple for him. The bored looking attendant perked up as he noticed them. "Step right on up here, young man! This is the chance to prove to your lady-friend just how strong you are!" The two eleven year olds blushed at he comment. "You get three baseballs, and six milk-bottles. Knock them all down in one and you get to choose any of these fine prizes!" He gestured to the wall of cheap stuffed animals behind him. "Two baseballs gets you one of these bears." He gestures to three multi-color teddy bears. "And three, gets you a free retry." Ben stepped up confidently, a grin on his face. "I can get em all in one try."  
The guy stepped away from the bottles and gestured for him to try. Ben grabbed the first ball and hurled it, miss. Gwen giggled, she hurt his pride, but made him feel warm inside. He picked up the second ball, another miss. The attendant chuckled, Ben frowned. He took his time with throwing the last one, which knocked over all six bottles. The attendant stared in awe, then looked at Ben. "Free retry, right?" The guy quickly set the bottles back up, then handed Ben another ball. One throw is all it took, the bottles clattered to the floor. The attendant gaped, then gestured to the wall behind him. "What'll it be?" Ben's eye roamed the wall, until halting on a giant black cat, complete with tiny broom and witch hat. Ben pointed it out and the attendant smiled. "One giant cat for this bewitching young lady."  
Gwen blushed at the compliment as the man handed her the plush, Ben's stomach did flipflops. He didn't like the guy, but he couldn't disagree with him.

Gwen hugged her cat to her chest as they walked along, a grin on her face. Ben raised an eyebrow. "What're you so happy about about?" Gwen closed  
her eyes. "Maybe I'm happy cause' my Dweeb of a cousin only screwed up once." Ben frowned. "Maybe I'm happy about breaking the rules for once."  
Ben's annoyance faded as they stopped in front of the Ferris wheel. "Maybe I'm happy because my dork of a cousin makes me happy." Still clutching her cat plush,  
she leaned into her cousin and kissed him on the cheek. As she skipped towards the Ferris wheel, Ben stood in a daze with a hand on his cheek. "Come on, Doofus!" Ben shook himself, a grin on his face as he chased after his cousin, his crush.

The two of them were slowly admitting to themselves that this was a date. They'd ridden the roller coaster, gone through the fun house, rode the Ferris wheel, they hesitated outside of the Tunnel of Love. Gwen reached over with one hand and grasped Ben's, she gave it a squeeze. He looked up at her, she had looked nervous, almost as nervous as he was. "You ready?" She asked, Ben nodded hesitantly. The two were about to step through the opening, but were interrupted by an explosion and screams. Ben and Gwen turned around in surprise, Gwen shoved her stuffed cat into her satchel. Ben quickly yanked off his coat and handed it to Gwen, who quickly shoved it in her satchel. "Hero time?" She asks, Ben grins. "Hero time." He twisted the dial and transformed into Four-Arms. Gwen reached into her satchel  
and pulled out her spellbook. They ran towards the source of the explosion, meeting panicking crowds pushing past them. "So, you think it's Kevin?" Gwen rolled her eyes. "Null Void, genius." Four-Arms huffed. "Oh, Yeah. Like that's ever kept anyone from finding me." As they pushed their way through the crowds, they finally faced their foe. "Animo?" Gwen raised an eyebrow, obviously trying not to laugh. He was riding on top of an Albino rabbit, which had grown to the size of a small horse. Animo's eyes roamed the crowd, then landed on the two of us. "You!" He charged them, his rabbit bouncing about three feet per second. Ben pushed Gwen to the side, thankfully she had braced herself for it, and in the moment he had thrown the rabbit from his shoulder: Gwen suspended it in the air, and began reversing Animo's effects. " _ **Suspendere hoc animal et reverse istarum transmutationum!**_ " With the rabbit shrunk back to it's normal size, Gwen released it. Animo, however was not done. He leapt over a fence and reappeared on a giant goat. "Oh, cra-" Four-Arms was cut off as the enlarged goat slammed into him, smashing into a fishing minigame booth. As he slowly got to his feet, the goat lowered it's enlarged horns and charged Ben. "Suspendite!" Suddenly, the goat was lifted into the air, bleating in surprise. "Thanks for the assist, Gwen, but I had it all under control." Ben said as Gwen stepped towards him, her hands glowing bright blue.  
"Under control? Hah. You'd be lost without me." She smiled softly at Ben, then approached Animo. " ** _Da Mihi Ascensorem._** " She said, her hands glowing brighter.  
She looked questioningly at the giant goat, Animo had vanished. Suddenly, an arm was wrapped around her throat and a knife was placed to her cheek.  
"Not another step, Tennyson! Or your cousin gets it!" Four-Arms stood stock-still, his four eyes wide and pale. He frowned and took one step towards Animo, he knew the man wasn't suicidal. But yet, Animo began dragging the knife through Gwen's flesh. Her eyes almost flashed in pain as she screamed. Four-Arms went still, his eyes screwed shut, his four fists clenched. A light flashed on his shoulder, and he transformed. Before Animo knew it, the blade was gone from his hands and was in his ankle, Animo released Gwen and got to one knee, grabbing his ankle. "AH! DARWIN DA-" He was cut off as XLR8 smashed his wheeled feet into his face. Ben switched to Diamond Head and launching two diamond shards into his helmet, shorting it out and returning the goat to normal size. He switched to Four-Arms and delivered two devastating blows. "DON'T TOUCH MY COUSIN!" He released the transformation and began pounding on Animo with his own two hands. "DON'T. TOUCH. HER!" Ben delivered a punch to Animo's chin, causing him to spit out a tooth and some blood. His assault finished, Ben got to his feet. Gwen stared in shock, Ben had a bit of Animo's blood staining his white Yankee's shirt, and some on his face. Ben glanced over his shoulder at Animo. "Next time you touch her, dirt bag, you'll be better off in a prison." Gwen's eyes widened, she could see a phantom of Ben 10,000 standing beside his younger self. Ben turned to her, a sorrowful expression on his face. She hissed as he ran a hand over the bleeding wound. "Sorry, Gwen. It's my fault. I should've stopped him!" Gwen frowned, the phantom stood beside him, it made her angry. "Benjamin Kirby Tennyson!" Both their eyes widened in surprise. "It's not your fault I got hurt, Animo decided he had the guts to use me as a hostage. You can't be responsible for something you can't control, it'll destroy you." She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips, their surprised expressions made her giggle. "What was that for?" She smiled. "For saving me." Ben slowly smiled, causing Ben 10,000 to fade away with a smile on his face.

As the two entered the Rust Bucket, were met with the stern face of Max Tennyson. "Well, nice of you two to finally show up." The two quickly separated, nervous looks on their faces. "Grandpa, it's not what you think!" Max raised an eyebrow, tapping his foot. "Do you two realize what time it is?" Max folded his arms, then looked the both of them in the eyes. "It's past 10:30, and I've been worried sick!" Ben gulped nervously, then spoke. "Listen, Grandpa. It-" "It was my idea." Max and Ben both looked at Gwen in surprise. Gwen looked slightly dejected, as she folded her arms. "The dweeb wanted to go to the fair, so I said we should sneak out." She screwed her eyes shut, the pain of the cut brought tears to her eyes. "We would've been back sooner, but..." Ben sighed, gesturing to Gwen's cut. Max paled, then glared at Ben. "Who did this?" Ben frowned. "Animo. Cops took him away." Max sighed in relief, Gwen smiled softly at Ben. "Ben saved me." Ben grinned, one eye on Gwen. "Course I did. I'm Ben 10!" Max rolled his eyes, and turned towards the kitchenette. "Stay right there, Pumpkin. I've got some rubbing alcohol and bandages."  
As Max turned his back, Gwen and Ben grabbed each others hands. "Animo raided the petting zoo, Grandpa. Rode an Albino rabbit, and a goat!" Max chuckled as he fished out the first aid kit. The two parted as Max approached her. "All right, Ben. I'll need you to put pressure on her cut." Gwen hissed as Ben put his hands over her cut. Max fished out a rag and poured the alcohol on it. "Okay, move it back." Gwen bit her lip as Max put the rag to her cut. "Got a bandage, Ben?" Ben reached into the first aid kit, and pulled out a Buffy the Vampire Slayer band-aid. Max chuckled at his choice, then removed the rag. Ben quickly placed it over her cut, and kissed her cheek when Max turned away. Max quickly packed up the first-aid kit, then turned to his Grand-kids. "All right now, it's obviously been a long day. You two best  
hit the hay." The two rushed towards their bunks. "G'night, Grandpa!" Max smiled softly, and as the two climbed into their bunks, he turned off the lights.

"Ben?" The RV was quiet, except for the sound of Max's quiet snoring. "Hm?" Gwen blushed, smiling softly to herself. "Thanks for everything." All she got was a mumbled response, she grumbled to herself about his stupid sleep habits until she fell asleep.

 _ **Suspendere hoc animal et reverse istarum transmutationum =**_ **Suspend this creature and reverse this transformation** _ **  
**_

 ** _Da Mihi Ascensorem =_ Bring Me The Rider _  
_**

 **I hope this one wasn't too OOC for anyone, I try and make them as close to the original series as possible. (I should probably watch Alien Force, even though I don't really like Kevin.)**


	3. Update:

**Update 11/30:**

Sorry to keep all of my whatever-number-followers waiting for an update. Work has gotten really hectic, thanks to Black Friday and Cyber Monday, so updates to these stories will be few and far between until the end of the year. I'm hoping to also post some stories I had yet to publish/write, including a Sonic/Half-Life Crossover, a Gravity Falls fic, etc.

Thank you all SO _**SO**_ much for being patient, and I hope the rest of y'alls year goes well!

Oh, and I should hopefully have a chapter for Bwen Oneshots done in time for Christmas. :D


	4. Christmas with the Tennysons (Or Kranks)

**Check it. Got it done a week before Christmas! The beginning of this story was really easy to write, it just flowed from my fingertips. The last few bits however, took a bit to write out. Hopefully they aren't all too OOC. Enjoy!**

Eleven year old Ben Tennyson paced nervously around his room. Thanksgiving had come and gone, and Christmas was nearing fast. He had already picked out presents for most of his family, yet he couldn't find the right gift for one specific family member: Gwen Tennyson. He couldn't just go with the trite ideas of years before: Gwen was too old for toys, Or so Ben thought. A book would seem particularly lazy, since he considered he a major bookworm, and he had only seen her enjoy a video game once or twice. Ben plopped down at his desk, then slammed his head on it in frustration. All of those gifts seemed too... Impersonal. He huffed angrily into the wooden surface, then let out a sigh of defeat. Why was this so hard? The two had fought side-by-side the previous summer, fighting aliens,  
monsters, super powered villains, and even an alien warlord bent for world domination! What could he possibly get for her, for dealing with that?

"Come on, Grandpa... Pick up!" Ben muttered, his cellphone to his ear. A click sounded, Grandpa Max's cheery voice rang through.  
"Y'ello?" Ben sighed in relief. "Grandpa, I need some help." Ben heard a quick intake of breath from his grandfather. "Is this something we can talk about over the phone?" Ben grinned. "Yes, Grandpa. I could use some help with gift ideas." Ben could almost hear the relief in his grandpa's tone. "Is that all? Here I was, worried the world may be ending or something. Who for?" Ben gulped nervously. "...Gwen." Grandpa Max went silent, but Ben could hear the mirth in his voice when he responded.  
"So, my Grandson is finally buying a gift for a girl, huh?" Ben blushed heavily. "Grandpa!" Max chuckled. "What? Can't I tease my grandson once in awhile?"

Ben huffed, his embarrassment fading. "You're no help." Max sighed. "You know the saying: 'It's the thought that counts'?" Ben was silent, so Max elaborated. "You see, one Christmas: I was struggling to come up with something to get your grandmother. I spent nights and weeks looking, and you know what happened?" Ben waited in anticipation. "She hated it." Ben's spirits fell. "But you know what? She still loved me. She didn't care about one crappy gift, but she cared about the thought behind it. Get it?" Ben slowly grinned as Max's words ran through his head. "Thanks, Grandpa." Ben said, breaking the silence. "I know exactly what to get her." Ben placed his cellphone on his desk, then twisted the dial of the Omnitrix, His grin growing ever wider.

Christmas Eve, Ben and his parents were preparing for visitors that evening. Ben and Carl were straightening up the living room when the doorbell rang. Carl almost fell over in surprise as Ben literally jumped to his feet and ran for the door. "I've got it!" Ben reached the front door, bouncing with excitement as he opened the door. "Uncle Frank!" Ben grinned as he greeted his uncle. Frank was wearing a bright red Santa coat, with his glasses high up on his nose. Frank crouched down and gave his nephew a hug. "Great to see you, kiddo." Frank let Ben go, then stepped out of the cold and into the living room. Natalie followed shortly after, her nose red and scrunched in irritation. She wore a baby clue jacket, a magenta scarf, a matching pair of gloves, and a navy colored beanie. "Good Lord, it's cold out there."

Gwen followed her parents inside, her appearance made Ben want to laugh. She wore a bright green Christmas sweater, with a terribly done Rudolph design sewn on it, a pair of bright pink earmuffs rested on her ears, and a light blue pair of gloves covered her hands. Gwen shivered as she closed the door behind them, then eyed Ben. "What's so funny, doofus?" Ben grinned. "Nothing. Merry Christmas, dweeb." Gwen raised an eyebrow, but a grin slowly formed on her face. "Merry Christmas, Ben."

As tradition had dictated for years, the Tennyson family had gotten together and each member opened one present that night. Afterwards,  
Ben led Gwen up to his room, (After removing the ugly sweater Aunt Vera had given her.) Ben flipped on the light switch, Gwen screwed her eyes shut, then slowly opened them. She gasped. "You actually cleaned your room. Wow." She suddenly turned to Ben with an incredulous expression. "You didn't just shove it all in your closet, did you?" Ben grinned, then yanked open his closet. Gwen squealed, and fell back onto her butt. She frowned at Ben as he gestured into his neatly organized closet, a grin on his face. "Dweeb." Gwen muttered as she got to her feet. A smile soon formed on Gwen's face as Ben gestured for her to sit on his bed beside him. "So." She said, sitting down beside him. "You cleaned up for me?" Ben shrugged, a blush on his face. Gwen's eyes roamed the room, before settling on a small box on Ben's bedside table.

"That mine?" Ben stared at her for a moment, then shook himself. "Yeah, that's it." He reached over and handed it to her. Gwen smiled softly at Ben's horrible wrapping job, Ben frowned as she eyed it however. "Yeah, I know. It sucks." Gwen playfully punched his shoulder. "You're getting better, dork." Gwen tore the wrapping paper from the box, then slowly opened it. Resting inside on a bundle of packing paper was a plant. Gwen raised it to her eyes, squinting at the bright green and red colors. Two things managed to surprise Gwen in that moment, the plant was mistletoe, and Ben had planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Gwen sat in shock for a moment, her face burning. Ben had actually managed to surprise her, for once. She glanced over at her cousin, who was grinning from ear to ear. "What was that, Ben?" Ben's grin became sheepish. "I thought..." Gwen raised an eyebrow, Ben's expression fell. "...You didn't like it?" Gwen rolled her eyes, a smirk on her face. "Of course I liked it, Dweeb." Ben looked at her in surprise. "Huh?" Gwen huffed. "Will this help make sense of things?" Gwen raised the mistletoe over Ben's head and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Ben stared at his ginger cousin in shock. Gwen was smiling softly, her cheeks a rosy red. "It's great. Thanks, Ben." Ben shook himself suddenly, then yanked the box away from Gwen. "Hold on a second." Ben reached into the box, Gwen carefully placed the mistletoe on Ben's sheet,  
warily eyeing the box. Ben pulled a pale green necklace from the box, a bright green translucent charm strung on the chain. Gwen's eyes widened.  
"Ben... Is that?" Ben grinned, then motioned for Gwen to turn around. Once she had done so, Ben carefully pulled the chain around her neck. "Yep. I had a little help from Greymatter, Upgrade, and Diamondhead." Ben grinned as she turned around, her eyes on the charm. "It's a good thing you showed the original off so much, otherwise it would've taken years to remake this thing." Gwen's green eyes met his, Gwen gave Ben a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Ben." Ben shrugged. "It's no big deal. Who knows, maybe it's time for Lucky Girl to make a return." Gwen eyed the Charm of Bezel, then eyed Ben. "You sure I won't just 'get in the way'?" She said, putting air quotes around the last phrase. Ben waved her off. "I could use the help."  
Ben scooted away from Gwen, who quickly got into a meditation stance. Gwen closed her eyes, only opening one when she realized Ben had gotten into the same stance, but had his right knee firmly placed against her left. She closed her eyes, then focused her mana on the charm around her neck.

"Qui fluebat in hac suavitate fortuna eripuit restituatis, renuntiate mihi virtutem et divinitatem. Restituere, reparatione, renovari leporem!"

Bright blue mana flowed from her hands into the charm, which glowed a bright turqoise. The glow slowly faded, then the two sat in silence.  
"Did it work?" Ben asked, slightly skeptical. "Only one way to find out..." Gwen said, leaping to her feet. She reached onto Ben's bedside table, then tossed his lamp into the air. Ben rolled back on his bed instinctively, Gwen reached out and caught the lamp on her pinkie. She grinned to herself, then turned to Ben. "Guess who's back?" Ben grinned. "The Dynamic Duo returns. Look out Bellwood!" The two laughed, Gwen placing the lamp on Ben's table.  
"Lucky Girl... Man, it's been awhile." Gwen muttered. She turned back towards Ben, then went to sit beside him. Instead, her socked foot slipped on a Sumo-Slammer Comic book, causing her to fall on top of Ben. Gwen groaned as she slowly pushed herself up. The two pre-teens locked eyes, their faces burning bright. Ben smirked. "Lucky Girl, Huh?" Gwen smiled mischievously. "Yeah, Lucky me." Ben reached his arms up around her, and pulled her into a hug. "You know, I think I like this version better." Ben murmured into her hair, Gwen smiled to herself. "Me too."

The clock struck eleven, Frank glanced up in surprise. "Ah, Hell. I didn't realize how late it was! We need to get going." He reached for his brother's hand, the two shook. "Nice to see you again, Carl." Frank got to his feet, and hugged his sister-in-law. "You too, Sandra."  
The family exchanged hugs and handshakes, then Frank began searching the room. "Carl, you see the kids?" Max chuckled. "They're upstairs."  
Natalie sighed. "Frank, can you go get them?" Max got to his feet, a smile on his face. "No, it's all right; Natalie. I'll get them."  
Max crept up the stairs, then slowly opened Ben's door. "Gwen? Time for you to go, Honey." His eyes widened at the sight before him, then his expression softened. Ben had his face deep in Gwen's hair, Gwen was curled up into Ben. "They in there?" Carl asked from the stairwell.  
Max shushed him. "Gwen's asleep. I'll bring her down." Carl seemed satisfied with that response, then crept down to the living room.  
Max stepped into the room, then slowly shook the two. "Gwen, honey, it's time to go home." Gwen sleepily pulled away from Ben, then rubbed her eyes. "Grandpa?" Max smiled softly. "Yep, let's get you downstairs, kiddo." Gwen took his hand, and he lead the sleepy girl downstairs.

"Grandpa?" Max eyed his grandson, a smile on his face. "Yeah, Ben?" Ben smiled sleepily, a blanket in hand. "Thanks for the advice."

 **Hope you all enjoy this one. Have a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and what not, and have a Happy New-Year! See you all later!**


	5. Cool Pool Duel, let's do it old school

**With work getting in the way, and the lack of creativity, I thought I'd try and get another oneshot out. Enjoy!**

"Cannon-ball!" Eleven year old Ben Tennyson screamed as he leapt into the Hotel pool. His cousin, Gwen, dove in behind him.  
The two resurfaced with a laugh, followed by the chuckle of their Grandfather. "Now, you two enjoy yourselves.  
I'm going to go take a nap upstairs." Max smiled softly at the two, placed two towels and a keycard on a nearby chair, then went back inside.

Gwen grinned at her cousin, then dove underwater. She quickly resurfaced a few feet away, waving at her cousin. "Bet you can't go any deeper, doofus!" Ben folded his arms, a grin on his face. "You're on!" He quickly dove under water, his eyes caught two murky forms jumping into the water behind Gwen. As he broke the surface, he heard Gwen shriek. One boy, long black hair, held her by the shoulders, the other, short blonde hair, had untied her top.  
He hefted it high above his head with a laugh, while the other tried to pry Gwen's hands from off of her chest. "Come on, baby. We just wanna take a peek!"  
Ben roared, the two boys turned in surprise, Ben punched the one holding Gwen. The other dropped his prize, then shoved Ben under the water.  
"You messed with the wrong guys, shortie!" Ben gasped for air, his lungs began filling with water.

A sudden green flash blinded the blonde, who felt Ben slip from his grasp. "Where the hell'd he go!?" The black haired boy swam to his friend, his fists clenched.  
"Shortie gonna pay." He muttered. Suddenly, the two were flipped upside down, between the two of them was a man sized Angler. Ripjaws looked them both in the eyes, then spoke. "Get out of my pool." His muffled growling voice entered their ears, filling them with fear.

The two tweens ran out of the pool, screaming all the way. Ben resurfaced, his transformation over, and grinned at his cousin.  
Gwen blushed, her arms over her chest. "...Thanks, Ben." Ben's grin faded, a sheepish look coming over his face.  
He held out the top of Gwen's bathing suit to her, a blush on his face. "Here." She lowered one of her arms, then yanked it back up, her blush deepening.  
"I need you to help me get it on, Doofus." Ben's eyes widened, a small drop of blood dripped from his nose. Gwen growled, her blush not fading.  
"Get your mind out of the gutter!" She turned around, then slowly lowered her arms. "Now..." She took the top from him and held it to her chest. "Grab the ties on the back, and tie them in a loose knot." Ben fumbled with the strings, his hands were shaking and his heart was pounding. "Y-you know thi-is is a o-one time thing, right?"  
As he finished the sloppy knot, Gwen turned around with a gentle smile on her face. "Sure it is, Doofus." She quickly kissed him on the cheek, then dove back into the deep water. Ben slowly placed a hand on his cheek, a grin on his face. That grin vanished the moment Gwen pulled him underwater.


	6. A Time Travelling Oneshot

**Been quite awhile, hope you all are ready for another oneshot. This was written as kinda an AU of Alien Force, some point in the series Ben and Gwen kind of get together, then are sent back in time. And so, this oneshot occurs. Enjoy.**

A flash of light blinded the two teenagers, forcing the two of them to the ground; covering their eyes.  
"Ow! What the heck was that!?" Ben Tennyson squealed in pain, rubbing his eyes. Gwen however, sat up and began blinking rapidly. "I don't..." She trailed off, her eyes roaming the surrounding area. "What?" Ben sat up with a start,  
gasping as he took in the world around him. The two of them felt tears coming to their eyes, grins stretching across their faces.  
Those grins vanished for only a moment when the two caught sight of one another, then reappeared. "We're back!" Ben tackled his cousin, the two laughing hysterically as they hugged one another. "Well, what do we have here? And here I thought you two were gonna hate this summer trip!" Ben scrambled off of Gwen with a blush, Gwen ignored his comment and hugged her Grandfather; who just barely managed to keep his grip on the grocery bags he was holding. "Woah, Pumpkin! I was only inside for ten minutes." She pull back from her grandfather and wiped her eyes. "Sorry, Grandpa Max."  
He chuckled, and ruffled her hair. "It's all right." He walked past her and placed the bags on the kitchenette table. "All right, now that we've gotten what I need for dinner; we can get to the camp site."

Ben and Gwen sat in silence, Ben was staring at the empty spot on his wrist, while Gwen began pondering over the time jump the two teenagers had made. "Okay, I've made notes of what has happened so far. First, we were fighting the alien of the week, second; we were blinded.  
And now? We're ten again." She groaned in frustration, then closed her laptop. "It hurts my child brain trying to figure it out."  
She stared at her cousin, he seemed almost terrified. "Ben?" His eyes met hers, a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry, just wondering at my wrist skin." Gwen stifled a laugh, then reached over and touched his wrist. Ben flinched at the contact, his eyes meeting hers. "We might be able to fix this."

The fire crackled, Max was roasting meal worms over the fire. "You kids'll love this, meal worm is a treat out here." Gwen and Ben glanced at each other, the words reminding them of their Grandpa's past. Ben took a bowl, staring at it for a moment. "It can't be that bad, if you say it's a treat." Gwen repressed a gag, and forced a smile. "Yeah, maybe Ben's right." Max's eyes widened, then he smiled softly. "All right then." He handed the two children sporks, then served himself a heaping bowl of meal worm. "Dig in!"  
The two grimaced, then took a bite of one of the meal worms. Ben's eyes widened in surprise, Gwen squeaked. "Huh. Grandpa, did you season this?"  
Max raised an eyebrow. "What, you think I'm a savage? Why wouldn't I season the meal worms?" He took a chunk of them, and began chewing.  
"They taste very bland without seasoning." The taste that Ben and Gwen experienced was one of fried chicken.

As the fire began to flicker and die, the two children laughed as their grandfather regaled them with tales of his youth. (Without all of the aliens, of course.) Max let out a loud sigh, then stared up at the sky. "You know, I thought this was going to turn out differently."  
Gwen and Ben raised an eyebrow. "You thought we would ignore you for the night?" Max smiled sheepishly. "Well, yeah. I mean... Your grandpa the plumber isn't exactly the most exciting person to be around." Ben grinned. "Are you kidding, Grandpa? If we felt that way, why would Gwen and I agree to go on this road trip?" Max's sheepish expression vanished, replaced by a tearful smile. "You surprise me, Ben." Ben chuckled, leaning against Gwen, who squealed indignantly as they fell off the log. Suddenly, a meteorite flew overhead. Max stood up in surprise, the two children cast knowing looks at each other.

"Kids, stay back." Max slowly approached the glowing crater, but was suddenly halted. "Huh?" He tried to take another step, but his body felt sluggish. Ben passed him, approaching the glowing crater. "Ben! Stay back, it could be dangerous!" Ben turned back to his grandpa with a sad smile.  
"Grandpa, I know just how dangerous this is." Max began to panic. "Ben, no! Gwen, stop him!" Gwen stepped into his field of vision, her eyes glowing blue. "Sorry, Grandpa. But this is how it's supposed to go." Gears turned at high speeds in Max's head, they screeched to a grinding halt as he came to a conclusion. Gwen had found out what she was, and Ben knew something of the future. "Ben?" The crater began glowing green as Ben stepped over the lip. A flash of light, and the green was gone. Ben slowly stepped back over the lip, a grin on his face. "Oh, Ben..." Max said sadly,  
eyeing the piece of Alien Tech on his grandson's wrist. "Yeah, The Omnitrix."

Ben and Gwen sat at the table, their grandpa was silent as they drove on. Gwen across the table and grasped Ben's hand, uncertainty showing on her face.  
"You think this will work?" Ben grinned cockily. "It has too." He gripped it tightly, bringing a blush to Gwen's face. "And what about... Us?"  
Ben blushed, then shrugged. "We've got a whole 'nother summer to work this out. I'm not worried." He leaned forward, and kissed Gwen on the cheek.  
Max watched the exchange in the mirror, his mind focusing on what possible future could these two have that led them back in time.


	7. Cartoon Network Hath No Fury

**This takes place before the second annual roadtrip, kinda an AU.**

Ben sat in shock, the remote slack in his hand as the first episode of Kangaroo Commando and the Freedom Kommandos came to an end. He took a deep breath,  
and turned off the TV. Gwen stepped into the room, eyeing the blank screen. "What's up, Doofus?" Ben placed his head in his hands, and let out a long sigh.  
Gwen, fearing for Ben's sanity, sat down beside him. "Was it that bad?" Ben slowly leaned back into the cushions of the living room sofa. His parents had  
gone for the afternoon, leaving the two children to wait for their grandfather to arrive. "Oh, it wasn't bad. It was terrible!" Ben stood up, and tossed the  
remote onto the sofa. "Kangaroo Commando's redesign was cool and all, but they scrapped whatever romance bloomed between him and Millie, reformed  
Commodore Koala over something stupid, and Millie fell in love with him! And to top it all off, this redesign completely scrapped any and all of the cool  
gadgets from the last show!" Ben huffed, dropping to his knees. "You're such a nerd, Ben." Gwen said, a small smile on her face. "But yeah, that sounds  
kinda stupid. Like when Thunderwitches turned into a fan-service-fest, nothing but scantily clad women and speedo wearing boys." Gwen shook her head, blushing  
slightly. Ben chuckled bitterly, then stared at his cousin. She began blushing hotly under his gaze, and glared at him. "What?" Ben shook his head.  
"You know, I just realized how much we've changed over the year." He stood up, picked up the remote, and sat down beside Gwen. "I mean, last year on our  
first trip, we couldn't wait to get away from each other! Now? We spend weekends together, we call each other every other night, we're close!" Ben blushed,  
averting his eyes. "I guess the point I wanna make is, change can be bad." He glanced at his cousin, her expression confused. "But we don't have to let it  
be that way." Ben grinned. "We can change things, for the better." Gwen's expression softened, she placed her hand on his. "Ben, are you saying what I think  
you're saying?" Ben's grin grew. "Yeah." Gwen blushed furiously, a grin on her face. "Let's write some fanfiction."

Ben woke up an hour later, Grandpa Max was shaking him. "Ben, Ben!" Ben slowly opened his eyes, feeling pain on the back of his skull.  
"Grandpa? What happened?" Max cast a knowing look at out the window at the Rustbucket, where Gwen sat fuming. "Woman's scorn, Ben. A Woman's scorn."

 **I seriously find the idea of Ben writing fanfiction to be hilarious.**


	8. We're just cousins!

We're just cousins!

We're just cousins, that's something I told myself constantly over the first summer with Grandpa Max and Gwen. Cousins, cousins who are always at eachothers throats, but we still got along. But things changed over the summer. First off, I got a freaking Alien watch which essentially turned me into a super hero! Then Gwen found out she was a witch, which I suspected years ago. That summer,  
we kicked alien and human butt alike. And to top it all off, we learned Grandpa was basically one of The Men in Black! To make things complicated, an Alien warlord named Vilgax chased us across the states, trying to force the alien watch, The Omnitrix, off of my wrist.  
Last week of summer was the worst, I almost destroyed the universe. All because I thought Gwen had died. I hadn't seen any reason to live once I realized that my cousin, my best friend, was probably gone forever.

I laid in my bunk, these thoughts racing through my head. The snoring from the room across from us was droned out by the pitter-patter of the rain on the roof of the Rust Bucket. I laid my arm over my forehead, my fourteen year old mind trying to comprehend what I had just realized myself after another year of traveling with Grandpa Max and Gwen. "Crap." I muttered to myself, screwing my eyes shut. Grandpa Max and Gwen had understood my reaction to Gwen's disappearance, but just how much did they understand? I mean, the reason I reacted like I did... I let out a breath, opening my eyes and staring up at the ceiling. "Gwen." I heard my cousin shift in her bunk, she began mumbling in her sleep. "Dweeb, that doesn't go there..."  
I raised an eyebrow, a smirk coming to my face. So, she was dreaming about me? "Liar, it totally goes there!" I muttered at her, my smirk growing.  
"Noooooo, it needs the stick!" I stifled a laugh. "Here, I got the stick." I leaned over the edge of my bunk, and placed a hand on her forehead. She grinned, taking my hand in her's. "Thanks, Doofus." She mumbled, nuzzling into my hand. My eyes widened, a blush gracing my cheeks. I thought back on all our stupid arguments, and the few moments of peace between the two of us, and smiled. I leaned further over the edge of the bunk, and placed a kiss on Gwen's cheek. "Anytime, Gwen."

Gwen's face burned, a smile growing on her face as her cousin pulled away his hand. As she felt him shift in his bunk, then relax, she climbed out of her bunk and planted a kiss on Ben's forehead. 


	9. Slip and Dip

**Writer's block, whoopee. Here's one I've kicked around for a bit, and I'm hoping it turned out okay.**

Twelve year old Ben Tennyson lay in his bunk, curled up under his blanket, shuddering as he struggled to regain control of his raging hormones.  
"I'm okay... I'm..." He screwed his eyes shut. "...not okay."

Earlier that morning, Grandpa Max had pulled the Rust Bucket into a RV Park, and Ben had to alleviate his boredom by jogging around the park.  
Of course, he had come back incredibly sweaty and tired. So, when he entered the Rust Bucket and saw that Gwen had curtained off their room, he  
stalked over and yanked the curtain aside. "All right, Dweeb. Some people need to-" His eyes widened, Gwen stared at him for a moment with a towel wrapped around her waist. It slid down her flattened chest, she shrieked and wrapped her arms around the towel.  
She rushed forward and shoved Ben out and onto his butt. Ben's face went red as Gwen glared down at him, she snarled.  
"Pervert!" She yanked the curtain shut, leaving her stunned cousin with blood flowing through his body.

Ben stood in the shower, cold water flowing over his scalp and wetting his brown hair. and began headbutting the tile wall. "Why. Did. I.  
Have. To. See. My. Freak. Of. A. Cousin. Naked!?" His head thunked against the wall, water running into his eyes. He stood in silence, then  
scrubbed himself clean, rinsed, and stepped out of the shower. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist, and quickly ducked out of the bathroom  
and into the bunk room he shared with Gwen. He yanked the curtains shut, then got on his knees and searched for his dufflebag.  
He quickly pulled it out, placed it on the top bunk, and began tugging on the zipper. "Oh, come on." He released his grip on his towel  
and placed his other arm on his dufflebag, finally managing to unzip the bag. Three things happened in the next few seconds:  
First, Ben reached into his bag and began pulling out his clothes. Second, Gwen pulled the curtains aside. Third, Ben's towel fell to the floor.  
Ben glanced over his shoulder as he heard a gasp, then vainly tried to cover himself. "G-Gwen!" She blushed furiously, then grinned mischievously.  
"Guess we're even then, Doofus." She averted her eyes with a blush on her face, and yanked the curtain shut.

Gwen stalked away from the Rustbucket, her fists clenched. She ran straight to the quiet lake, and dunked her head into the cold water.  
She stayed under for around ten seconds, before coming back to the surface with a gasp. As the cold drops of water ran down the back of her scalp  
and into the back of her light blue cat shirt, she shook herself. Deep within her was a fire, a fire that she couldn't even extinguish, and  
the water did nothing but make the fire flare up. Gwen plopped on the dry grass, running a hand through her soaked hair.  
"What in the name of all that is holy, am I feeling?! And why am I feeling it now!?"  
Her thoughts turned back to the summer before, to the boy who had stuck beside her the entire time.  
The boy who protected her and their grandfather when they couldn't, the one who was willing to end it all when he had seen her supposed demise.  
Of course it had to be him. Gwen blushed, bringing her knees to her chin and wrapping her arms around herself. "Thanks a lot, Ben."  
She muttered, the sarcasm that would ordinarily be dripping from that sentence was absent, surprising Gwen.

Ben's eyes shot open, a feeling of clarity washed over him. He wasn't okay, he wasn't feeling guilty. He wasn't feeling guilty about walking in on  
his cousin after her shower, or even feeling angry that she had seen him naked! Instead, new feelings were making themselves known.  
Ben screamed into his pillow, before sitting up. What was he doing? What was he even afraid of? He was a Hero!  
He had fought aliens, tech-powered knights, super-powered freaks, and even an Alien Warlord!  
New feelings for Gwen should be a breeze for him! He dropped from his bunk, then strode with confidence toward front of the Rust Bucket.  
He hesitated as his hand hovered over the latch for the front door. If it was a breeze, why was he feeling so hesitant?  
What if he confessed to Gwen, and she freaked? She'd tell Grandpa Max, and he'd probably be grounded for the rest of the summer,  
or the rest of the year! He wouldn't get grounded over something this stupid! 'If it's stupid, why hesitate?'  
Ben let out a huff, then shoved the door open. It clattered against the RV, shattering Ben's last bit of resistance. "All right, let's do this."

Gwen lay on her back, staring up into the bright blue sky. Cicadas buzzed in the distance,  
a frog croaked from somewhere in the expanse of water, a twig snapped. Gwen strained her neck backward,  
watching as her cousin slowly stepped towards her. "Gwen?" She raised an eyebrow, rolling over onto her stomach. "Yeah?"  
Ben shuffled his feet, not meeting her gaze. "We gotta talk." Gwen nodded, gesturing for him to sit down.  
While the redhead appeared calm to her nervous cousin, she was screaming internally.  
'Is the Dweeb gonna blackmail me!? Should I be thinking of a spell to wipe this from his memory!?'  
Ben sat down beside her, and she rolled onto her back. "Look, I was a total Dork-Wad for walking in on you like that."  
Gwen's eyes widened, her jaw dropped. "Wait, you're..." Gwen closed her jaw, her eyebrows shooting up.  
"...Are apologizing to me?" Ben sighed, his bangs covering his eyes as he nodded. Gwen averted her gaze, biting her lower lip.  
"Well..." She sighed. "I'm sorry for walking in on you, too. I kinda overreacted." She grimaced as the memory of him walking in on her came back. "Aaaand I sounded like a pterodactyl, didn't I?" Ben's head shot up, his right eyebrow raised.  
"You're admitting it? Okay, who are you and what did you do with Gwen?" He asked, a smirk on his face.  
Gwen rolled her eyes, a smile slowly working a way onto her face. "Okay, okay. You got me. I'm a shape shifter, my name is Jennifer."  
Ben let out a guffaw. "Any relation to that child actor?" Gwen grinned. "Maybe." Ben sighed, staring off into the distance.  
"Then, you wouldn't be weirded out if I told you I think Gwen is pretty awesome?" Gwen's grin turned into a soft smile.  
"Nope, I've always thought she was awesome." Ben continued to avoid her gaze, worry sprung up in Gwen's heart.  
"Then, would you be weirded out if I said she was cute?" Gwen's breath hitched, her face going red. A sudden sickness  
descended on her gut, not nausea, but a guiltiness. Every moment during the previous summer she had with another boy,  
or a school, or something she had deemed important, she had shrugged Ben off. Yet, without being forced to,  
Ben had stood by her side as all of those things fell through. "No, I wouldn't." Gwen said, a smile forming.  
"In fact, I think she'd call you hopeless if you thought she was anything else." Ben's head whipped up, his eyes meeting hers.  
"Besides, you're a wreck of a hero without her by your side." Ben scoffed.  
"Well, maybe if she was better at defending herself, I wouldn't be such a wreck!" Ben sighed, a sad smile coming to  
his face. "If I'm honest though, I don't mind playing hero... As long as I'm her hero."  
Gwen blushed, eyeing her cousin. Ben snickered, glancing over at her. "I think her chest is flat." Gwen's eyes flared blue, Ben put up his hands in defense. "But it's cute!" Gwen's eyes faded to green, while her face brightened into a tomato red shade.  
She quickly got to her feet, then brushed herself off, and turned her back on him. Ben got to his feet, worry evident on his face.  
"She thinks you're short." Ben frowned, Gwen turned around, leaned own and placed her lips on his. Ben tensed under this sudden assault,  
then stood in silence as she pulled away. "But she couldn't do this otherwise." Ben's face stayed neutral. "Really? She's never done that to me."  
He gave her a lopsided smile, then stood on his tiptoes. "I wish she'd let me do this." He kissed her on her nose, eliciting a giggle from his cousin.  
She quickly pecked his forehead, then pecked his nose. Ben scrunched his shoulders together, making a grossed out face. "Ewwww, cooties!" Gwen frowned, then gave him a quick peck on the lips. Ben stood there for a moment, a blush on his face, then smiled. "Actually, I think I'm okay with cooties."

The two stood in silence for a moment, before Gwen let out a roar and lept onto her cousin. "Ah!" Ben found himself in the dirt, the back of his head hurt, with Gwen straddling him. She was a bright red, a grin on her face. Ben's mind was racing, what was going to happen now? Were her feelings stronger than his? As he reached up for her face, she quickly pinned his arms. She leaned down slowly, Ben whimpering as his body responded,  
and she whispered in his ear. "Pinned you." She quickly got off with a laugh, her blush vanishing. Ben huffed, his face bright red. "Tease!"  
Gwen extended her hand, and pulled Ben to his feet. However, this shift in weight sent Gwen backward and into the lake.  
Ben guffawed, then began laughing. Gwen shot to the surface with a gasp, then glared at her chortling cousin. "It's not funny, Dweeb! I'm soaked! Help me out!" Ben wiped his eyes, walked to the edge, and extended his hand. Gwen pulled him in, a grin on her face.  
Ben resurfaced beside her with a glare, only for Gwen to bust out laughing. Her laughter, which Ben found beautiful and contagious,  
soon started him laughing. As the two climbed onto the bank, Ben kicked off his shoes and pried his socks from his feet.  
Gwen kicked off her slip-ons, then vainly tried to wring the water from her t-shirt. Ben however, yanked off his t-shirt  
and began unbuckling his pants. He laid his wet clothes on the dry grass, then jumped back into the lake with a whoop.  
Gwen grinned, her t-shirt going over her head in a flash, then pulled off her capris. She hesitated for a moment, then tried to cover herself.  
Ben glanced up at her, blushing as she stood there in her black and green striped underwear. "You coming in, Doofus?"  
Gwen's blush faded, and she cried out. "Cannonball!"

The two tweenagers laid in the grass, their clothes drying out beside them, a comfortable silence between them.  
"Gwen?" Gwen glanced at her cousin, her green eyes meeting his. "Hm?" His eyes averted hers for a moment,  
as he searched for the words he needed. "Do you feel any different?" Gwen's eyes drifted towards the horizon,  
where the sun had begun it's decent for the afternoon. "To be honest, not really." She let out a sigh.  
"I mean, it's a step forward; whatever this is..." She glanced at Ben, a smirk on her face.  
"But let's be honest, this was probably going to happen sooner or later." Ben hummed in agreement, his eyes never leaving hers.  
"We're going to have to tell Grandpa, you know. There is no way we can keep this secret for an entire summer, let alone our entire lives."  
Gwen blushed as those last words left Ben's mouth. "Yeah, and our parents will probably freak." Ben had a wry grin on his face, then rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, but they'd be even more freaked if they found out I could shape shift and you're a witch." Gwen smiled softly, then took Ben's left hand in her right. "I love you, Ben." Ben's gaze didn't waver as he spoke. "I love you too, Gwen."

Ben and Gwen sat across from each other in the Rust Bucket, Ben absorbed by his Gameboy Advanced SP, and Gwen with her laptop.  
Max eyed them in the rear view, he smiled as he saw Gwen's expression change suddenly. "All right, Ben. No footsies!"  
The two tweenagers blushed, making Max chuckle. "This summer's gonna be interesting."

 **So? How is it? Read and Review then.**


	10. Writer's Block and YOU!

Ben and Gwen sat patiently in the darkened room, staring at the twenty-something year old author in front of them. He was hunched over his keyboard, his back heaving as he furiously tried to make words flow from his finger tips.  
Ben leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. "So, how long is this next one going to take?"  
The red-haired young man turned around, glaring at the Tennyson boy, then sighed.  
"These take time. The fact that I haven't watched your show in over a year probably has something to do with it."  
He turned back towards the monitor, smiling softly. "That, and all the Eromanga Sensei and Attack on Titan. Not to mention  
Boku no Hero Academia..." Gwen folded her arms, an eyebrow raised.  
"Aren't you forgetting all the time spent playing Overwatch? Watching Netflix?"  
The author turned around, a frown on his face. "Are you trying to say something?" Ben and Gwen's eyes met, a look passing between the two.  
"Maybe you don't force it?" The author frowned. "Force it?" Gwen and Ben's hands were entwined, the two looked straight at him. "If we're a thing," She glanced at her cousin with a small smile. "Which we are, you shouldn't have to force it. Just take some time, think an idea over,  
and just scrap those that don't go anywhere!" The author's frown faded, soon replaced with a smile. "All right, thanks kids."

The Two Tennyson kids stepped through the portal, and out of the author's life. He sat at his keyboard,  
staring at the few other stories sitting on his dashboard, then smiled.

Ben and Gwen were greeted on the other side of the portal by Grandpa Max, he had a bright smile on his face. "Hey kids, you guys all set for the trip?" Ben and Gwen glanced at each other, then locked their hands together. "As ready as we'll ever be, Grandpa.

 **Okay, so this one is just kind of a filler. I've had trouble trying to get ideas together for oneshots, so this one will have to do. I'm thinking of starting on Alien Force, if only for plot ideas and more information regarding Anodites and the Omnitrix. You may be seeing updates to my other stories too. Until next time!**


	11. Welcome to Hollywood

"Prepare to attack."

Sixteen year old Ben Tennyson bounced around on the balls of his feet, the world appearing bright green through his visor. The scar running across  
his face made sent a small spike of pain to his face as he grinned, but that didn't stop his smile. He had donned a bright green leather jacket with  
the Number 10 across the back, a pair of green fingered gloves, black pants and combat boots, and a Kevlar vest beneath his jacket. Ammo clips were positioned on his left upper arm, his left hip, and even his right hip, all ammo for a pulse rifle which he had slung over his right shoulder.  
"Yes! Let's get this started!" He pulled his pulse rifle from his shoulder and loaded a fresh clip into the chamber, he squeaked in surprise  
as a healing beam latched onto him. Gwen had donned a golden set of armor, her red hair pulled into a pony tail.  
"Okay, Doofus. Calm down, we've gotta focus on getting the VIP safely to his studio."  
A pair of heavy footsteps sounded behind them, they turned around and smiled. "Gwen's right, Ben. Talon is on their way,  
so if we can't get the VIP to the studio in time, they'll arrive on scene and wipe out whatever security is left." Max Tennyson smiled  
at his grand children, looking quite regal in his golden armor.

He had forgone a helmet and was currently sporting a large white beard, His royal purple cloak flowed behind his lion motif armor.  
He hefted his large golden hammer, then glanced over at the remaining teammates. Two randos, and one Reaper.  
"Kevin, you set?" Gwen asked, an eyebrow raised. "Hold on a sec, Tennysons." Some scuffling was heard, Ben rolled his eyes.  
"Okay, you can hear me, right?" The three acknowledged him, then turned towards the spawn doors.  
Kevin stepped past Gwen, she stifled a laugh as she eyed his costume. "Guess what time it is, red team?" The doors slowly  
opened. "Attack commencing." Reaper stepped out of spawn, followed by the Tennysons,  
a skull painted on his mask and a sombrero on his head. "It's the Day of the Freakin' Dead!"

"Thirty seconds remaining." The cart was had rounded the final bend, the studio exit was in sight. "Everyone, on me!"  
Ben shouted, charging the payload. "Ben, hold up!" Max shouted, charging forward. The two Randos, a Pharah and a Genji were close behind. Kevin had teleported onto the top of the RV, a grin under his mask. "My ultimate is ready." He dropped down in front of the payload,  
the enemy team reacting quickly. "DIE, DIE, DIE!" He twirled on the ground, firing off shotgun blasts,  
which were eaten by enemy Dva's defense matrix, and the enemy Rein's shield. "Ah, crap." One swing from the Rein's hammer,  
Kevin was down. "I've got you in my sights!" Ben's visor lit up, aim assisting the young man as he fired on the two tanks.  
Reinhardt went down, while Dva hopped out of her mech and fired on him. "Hammer down!"  
The Earth Shattered as Max brought down his giant hammer, forcing the remaining enemies to the ground.  
Dva was dispatched with ease, next was their Lucio, followed by their Torbjörn.  
However, the Torb's turret gunned down Ben, forcing Max to hide behind his shield. He was gunned down by a Sombra  
from behind, who was blown away by their Pharah. She and Genji pushed the cart, and were quickly eliminated by the last member of the enemy team, a Widowmaker. "Damn it! Where's my heals!?" The Genji shouted into his mic. "This Mercy sucks!"  
Gwen grinned to herself as she spotted the Widow reloading, then flew straight to the payload. Widow lined up her sights,  
grinning to herself. "One shot..." A flash of light. "Heroes never die!"  
Widow's expression fell, she grit her teeth. "...One Kill." Gwen fell to the ground, her eyes staring sightless into the air.  
Her team furiously pushed the payload the remaining distance, the Widow keeping back.

"Victory!"

As the victory screen faded into existence, Ben wrapped his arm around Gwen, a grin on his face.  
"MVP, right here." He pointed to her. Gwen smiled and planted a quick kiss on his cheek, the Genji laughed loudly.  
"Okay, screw what I said. That rez was AWESOME!"

"Play of the Game..."

And into existence, faded the Widowmaker. She raised some mistletoe to the camera, then knocked it to the floor,  
stepping on where a man's lower body would be. The Play of the game consisted of Widowmaker staring at the payload,  
watching Kevin, Ben, and Max go down, then the two shots on the Pharah and Genji. "Team Kill!" It announced, and as it faded to black;  
Gwen flew in. Her voice line was cut off quickly, however. "Heroes never-" And there they were, the cards.  
The enemy Widow for Top Eliminations, Ben for most Damage taken, Max for Objective Time, and Gwen as MVP.  
The votes flew, and Gwen quickly gained a Legendary card. "I am touched by your support." Gwen placed her headphones around her neck,  
and leaned back in her chair with a grin. The LAN cafe was bustling, but she still leaned over and gave Ben a peck on the cheek.  
"Nice job on the Rein, Ben." She leaned over and hugged Max. "Awesome job on the tanks and healers, Grandpa." She turned her chair around, raising an eyebrow at Kevin. "What about me?" Gwen chuckled, giving him a pity high five. "That was for letting Dva eat your ult."

 **Okay, I decided I wanted to do something like an Omake, mostly because of Boku No Hero, which I've been LOVING. And on top of that, I'm enjoying two lovely Tsuyu x Deku fics, one of which does Omakes as well. Hope y'all enjoyed this, I won't say I worked hard on this one.**

 **(Links to said stories if anyone is interested in them. :3):**

 **Ordeals of a Frog**

 **My Way to be a Hero**

 **UPDATE: was removed for some reason, so I added her back in.**


	12. Come on get down with the sickness

**Long time, no update! Notice that I fixed some missing words from the last one. was being erased for some reason, I think Blizzard took that as a hint. ^-^  
Plus, Gwen can no longer get the Rez POTG like she did last oneshot. T_T Well, this one I actually finished, so... Enjoy!**

A loud and drawn out sniffle echoed around the Rust Bucket, followed by a loud groan.  
Ben and Max Tennyson sat in the front of the Rust Bucket, Max behind the wheel, while Ben stared out the window.  
Gwen lay in bed, curtained off from the rest of the RV, buried deep under a pile of blankets.  
She pulled a tissue from the box on the floor beside her, then furiously blew her nose.  
Ben cast a glance over his shoulder, then sighed. "Did I get her sick, Grandpa?"  
Ben asked, referring to the cold he had caught a couple of weeks back.  
Ben grimaced as he remembered what it felt like to be a sick alien, then shivered.  
"I don't think so, Ben. It's that time of summer, you know?" Ben hummed, then turned his gaze back out the window.

They had stopped at a local grocer to pick up supplies for the next leg of the trip.  
Ben fished in his pockets, counted up whatever cash he could find, then with a determined look; strode down the aisles.  
He scooped up a green hand basket, grabbed two cans of soup, a small bag of chocolates, and some cold medicine.  
He spotted Max by the meat department, and went straight to checkout. A bored looking teenager stood at the register, he glanced down at the  
Ten year old with a wry grin. "Hey shrimp, can I help you?" Ben frowned, then placed his basket on the conveyor belt. The teenager eyed the products, brushing his black bangs from his face, then whistled. "Wow, you got a sick girl?" Ben slowly nodded, an eyebrow raised. The teenager shook his head, chuckling. He began scanning Ben's items, then placed them in a brown paper bag. Smiling as he did so.  
"She's lucky she has someone as caring as you." Ben slowly smiled, nodded, then took the bag from the teen. "Yeah, she is."

Ben slowly entered the darkened RV, taking extra care not to wake Gwen.  
He closed the door with a soft click, then flicked on the light in the kitchenette.  
He grabbed a microwaveable bowl from the cupboards, then poured a can of chicken noodle soup in it.  
He shoved it into the microwave, cursing the loud beeping as he set the cook timer. As the soup cooked, he pulled a paper bowl from a cupboard and dumped the chocolates into it. Ben took two spoons from the silverware drawer, stuck one in the bag with the Medicine, then dipped the other into the soup as he pulled it from the microwave. With his hands full, he had to hobble his way over to the bunk room and shoulder aside the curtain.  
"Hey, you awake Cuz?" Gwen groaned, glaring at him from under her blankets. "Go away, doofus." Ben smiled softly.  
"Now, Gwendolyn. Is that anyway to treat your nurse?" Gwen sputtered out a laugh, then sneezed. "The heck, Dweeb?"  
Ben crouched down beside her, and spooned out some soup. "Say ahhh." Gwen frowned at the spoon, then closed her eyes and opened her mouth.  
"Aaahhhh..." Ben slowly spoon-fed his cousin, a blush forming on his face as he did so. Seeing his young cousin, vulnerable, (So unlike the dweeb!)  
made him see just how cute she was. She smiled softly as she gulped down each spoonful, a blush forming on her face as well. Ben's thoughts strayed to the look the Teenager at the store gave him, his blush deepening as he realized what the young man had meant when he said "a girl".  
Ben's hands began to shake, thoughts roared unbidden through his mind, Gwen raised an eyebrow. Ben shook himself, steadied his breathing,  
then put the spoon aside. "Up for some chocolate?" He asked, holding the paper bowl out to her.  
Gwen grinned sleepily, reaching out for one. "Thanks, Doofus." She took two, unwrapped one and gulped it down.  
She unwrapped the other, and to Ben's surprise; shoved it in his mouth. Ben gagged as Gwen's fingers pushed the chocolate into his mouth,  
her fingers lingered, causing Ben's blush to deepen. Gwen quickly withdrew her fingers, then huddled under her blanket.  
Ben ran a hand through his hair, then pulled out the cold medicine bottle. "Gwen..." She peaked out from her safety blanket,  
then shied underneath it again. Ben huffed, and yanked the blanket off of his cousin. "You're going to get better." He opened the bottle, then poured some of it onto the table spoon. "Say it." Gwen grimaced, then slowly opened her mouth. "Aaaahhhh..."  
She gulped down one, then two spoonfuls. Gwen's face turned a bright red, her eyes meeting Ben's. "Thanks, Ben."  
Ben grinned. "What are heroes for?" She grabbed her cousin by the shirt and pulled him close.  
Ben was instantly uncomfortable, especially with the stare Gwen was giving him.  
She smiled softly, then place a kiss on Ben's cheek.  
"Seriously. Thanks, Cuz."

Ben sneezed, rubbing his now runny nose, then glared at Gwen. She sat in the front of the RV with Uncle Max, her hands behind her head and her feet on the dash. "Well, you're obviously feeling better." Max said, smiling at his granddaughter. She cast a glance back at Ben,  
a soft smile on her face. "To be fair, I had a great nurse." She turned back to the road, then ran a finger over her lips.  
"Kinda cute, too." She muttered to herself, her smile never fading.


	13. Gushing, Venting, Belching

**First request of the bunch! *Confetti falls from the ceiling* ...Yay? This was requested by _Rarecasionul,  
_ So kudos to you, for being the first request! May not be what you expected, but hopefully it turned out all right!  
As always; this is during the Classic 10 Timeline, so Ben and Gwen are around 11 or 12 now. Enjoy!  
**

Ben let out a loud belch, the type that would normally make Gwen grimace or turn her nose up at him, but she grinned. Grandpa Max had gone  
into the local grocer, leaving the two in their hotel room, and Gwen happily decided that she would beat Ben at his own game. She took a gulp of air,  
then let out a longer belch. Ben started snickering, an eyebrow raised as his cousin smirked at him. "Beat that, Doofus."  
Ben rolled his eyes, then pulled a can of soda from the mini fridge. He gently shook the can, then popped the tab. "Watch and learn, Dweeb."  
He chugged over half of the soda, then let out a ten second long belch, louder than his first one. Gwen giggled, then levitated the can away from her cousin. The can glowed as she finished the other half of the soda, then she let out a short and echoey belch. Ben guffawed, then fell on his back laughing. He glanced at the watch, a smirk on his face. "Gonna have to make this interesting..."

He selected Upchuck, then slammed his hand on the dial. His eyes shot open, and he groaned.  
Gwen backpedaled away from him, nervousness evident on her face. He had transformed into Wildvine,  
bringing unpleasant memories to their minds. Wildvine stepped over to the kitchenette's sink with a sigh, then turned on the water.  
Ben shoved one of his vines into the water, soaking up the liquid.  
He turned off the water a moment later, a grin on his face.  
He turned to Gwen, and let out a large swampy belch. However, instead of grossing Gwen out, it seemed to have the opposite effect.

Gwen giggled, suddenly feeling lightheaded, then stepped towards her cousin. "Whoever thought that such  
a gross looking plant monster could smell so nice?" Wildvine shrunk in size, until he was Gwen's height.  
"Uh, Dweeb?" She wrapped her arms around him with a happy sigh, then nuzzled his swampy neck.  
The watch timed out, and Gwen placed a wet kiss on his cheek. "Hmmm..." She hummed, nuzzling deeper into Ben's neck.  
Ben blushed heavily, glancing away from his cousin, then slowly pushed her away. "Gwen, come on..."  
She huffed, then shook herself. "Come on yourself!" She glared at him, her eyes slightly glazed.  
"Why can't I show my Doofus some affection!?" Ben's eyes widened. "Uh oh."

She stepped forward, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, then firmly kissed him on the lips. She pulled away a moment later, grinning.  
Then she suddenly seemed to snap out of her stupor, she dropped her cousin like a sack of potatoes and backed away,  
her hands over her mouth. "Ben!? What the-" She began furiously wiping at her tongue. When she realized how futile that was,  
she let her arms hang at her sides with a sigh. "Gwen, it was just an accident." Ben tried to explain, gesturing to the Omnitrix.  
"It gave me Wildvine instead of Upchuck, okay?" He glared at the watch. "THAT, was THIS thing's fault!"  
Gwen glanced away, silent for a moment. "...Not all of it, Ben." Ben glanced at his cousin, eyes wide. "Huh?"  
She sighed, giving him a sad smile. "Remember when we reunited after Gluto saved me?" Ben frowned, his eyes glazed.  
"Yeah, I remember." Gwen blushed, her gaze avoiding his. "Well, that hug you gave me... It spoke volumes."  
Ben's expression was of blank surprise. "Oh." Either Gwen had come to realize Ben had a crush on her,  
or Wildvine's pheromones or whatever, impressed the idea onto Gwen. Ben's expression fell, he turned his eyes to the floor. "Then it's my fault." Gwen guffawed. "How is this your fault?" Ben's head shot up and he glared at her.  
"If I wasn't crushing on MY Dweeb, the stupid Wildvine belch wouldn't have done that to you!" Gwen's eyes widened, a blush forming on her face. "Wait... You're crushing on me?" Ben turned away, his face bright red. "...Yeah." Ben tensed up when Gwen stepped behind him,  
he tensed further as she wrapped her arms around him. "You're an idiot, Doofus."

She gave him a small peck on the cheek, and Ben suddenly relaxed. His ears began burning as he realized what was happening,  
and he glanced at Gwen who laid her chin on his shoulder. She glanced at him, their same colored eyes meeting. "You too, huh?" He asked, a grin forming on his face. Gwen nodded, and Ben kissed her nose. "Then we're both idiots, Dweeb." Gwen relaxed herself, a smile on her face.

Yeah, they were idiots. Idiots together.


End file.
